Le temps passe,mais les blessures ne s'effacent pa
by Nae-ji
Summary: entre anime et film EdEnvyPour revenir chez lui Ed a fait tant de recherche, tant d'essais qui se sont avérés inutiles.Pourtant,il continue a s'intéresser à tout ce qui pourrait le ramener chez lui... Et si une de ses recherches lui faisait rencontre
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le temps passe, mais les blessures ne s'effacent pas... 

**Auteur** : Naeloj and Heiji. **Naeloj** pour commencer...

**Couple** : Ed et Envy

**Résumé :** ( L'histoire se passe après l'animé et avant le film ) Pour revenir chez lui Ed a fait tant de recherche... Tant d'essais qui se sont avérés inutiles... alors maintenant, il cherche maintenant tout ce qui pourrait le ramener chez lui... Et si une de ses recherches lui faisait retrouver une autre personne...

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne sont pas hélas à nous... (Nae: mais si on me vend Envy, je l'achète XD)

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Edward Hohenheim marchait calmement dans la paisible campagne Suisse. Le chant mélodieux des oiseaux lui donnaient l'impression de se retrouver à Resembool, son village natal. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour entendre les cris et les rires de Winry et Al résonner dans sa tête. Il soupira, cette époque bénite semblait si loin. Tant de choses avait changées depuis son enfance à Ametris, à commencer par lui-même.

Mentalement, il avait changé. Il était sorti de son enfance en devenant alchimiste d'Etat, et il avait fini son adolescence en se résignant à son arrivée à Munich. Si l'on devait le comparer à quelqu'un qu'il avait connu, on choisirait le Colonel Roy Mustang. Comme lui, Edward avait appris à être maître de ses émotions et parlait d'une voix tempérée, bien que ses vieilles habitudes de susceptible lorsque l'on mentionnait sa taille lui soient restées.

Physiquement, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père : une barbe de quelques jours couvrait son menton, ses traits s'étaient légèrement durcis et il portait désormais ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Il avait gagné quelques centimètres, assez pour ne plus être comparé à un nain, mais trop peu pour faire partie des « grands ».

Sa physionomie restait toujours la même, ses affreuses prothèses aussi bien que certaines femmes trouvaient que cela le rendait très viril. Inutile de dire qu'avec ses yeux emplis de pépites d'or presque toujours lointain et son sourire nostalgique, il en avait séduite plus d'une, ce dont il profitait bien.

Son parcours lui avait pourtant appris à ne pas s'attacher aux gens de ce monde, à moins d'accepter d'endurer la peine de perdre un être cher. En effet, bien qu'il ne paraisse pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'année, Edward avait véritablement cent-un ans. Etrangement, il avait arrêté de vieillir une fois ses vingt-deux ans passé. Si certains croyaient que cela était une bénédiction - la jeunesse éternelle semblait être le paradis sur terre -, cela lui paraissait être plus un fardeau.

Enfin, cette jeunesse lui avait permis de faire d'innombrables recherches scientifiques ou plus ou moins farfelues pour comprendre l'origine de son arrivée dans ce monde inconnu.

Il avait d'abord suivi le jeune Heiderich dans l'étude des fusées. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs permis à éviter d'aller au front lors de la deuxième Guerre Mondiale, puisque avec son associé, il avait été mobilisé comme tant d'autres pour élaborer les plans de machine de guerre meurtrières. Malheureusement, la piste si prometteuse de la fuséologie n'avait abouti qu'à un échec cuisant pour son objectif.

Il s'était ensuite penché sur l'astrophysique et l'étude des trous noirs, sans résultats apparents puisque personne n'avait pu percer le secret de ces phénomènes étranges.

Après ce nouvel échec, il avait sillonné le monde à la recherche d'un signe quelconque qui pourrait lui indiquer une piste. Au Japon, Edward avait rencontré une certaine Hiromu Arakawa, une jeune dessinatrice pleine de talent, à qui il avait raconté son histoire. Etonnement, elle l'avait cru. C'était bien la première personne qui ne le prenait pas pour un illuminer dans ce monde.

Hiromu lui avait finalement révélé qu'elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de parler à une personne qui venait aussi d'Ametris. Qui ? elle n'avait pas voulu le révéler, et n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu, ne le sachant pas elle-même. Edward avait finalement accepter que la jeune femme fasse de sa vie un manga, contre la promesse que si quelqu'un connaissant son monde se manifestait, elle devrait l'en informer.

Durant son séjour au Japon qui dura près de cinq ans, il découvrit l'existence des mystérieux crop circles, dans lesquelles il crut déceler une sorte d'alchimie.

Les crop circles, appelés aussi agroglyphes, sont des figures géométriques d'une grande compléxité (le plus souvent en forme de cercle) qui apparaissent mystérieusement, de nuit, dans des champs au quatre coins de la planète.

En les étudiant de plus près, Edward remarqua que chacune de ses figures se rapprochait à sa manière d'un cercle de transmutation. Depuis cette découverte qui lui avait redonné espoir, il courrait après ces apparitions inexpliquées dans l'espoir de découvrir leur origine.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce 27 Juillet de l'année 2007, il se retrouvait en Suisse, où trois de ces agroglyphes avaient fait leurs apparitions.

Ramené à la réalité par le bruit assourdissant d'un hélicoptère, Edward remarqua que ses pas l'avaient amenés à destination : devant lui s'étendait un champ où les épis de blés avaient été couchés. Du sol, on ne pouvait pas déterminer la forme qui avait été dessinée. Habitué à ce phénomène étrange, Edward ne s'étonna pas de trouver des curieux, des illuminés et des journalistes dans le champs.

Une fois sur place, il rejoignit un homme assez âgé qui attendait visiblement quelqu'un, adossé à une camionnette.

« Karl » salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête.

L'homme fit de même et lui ouvrit la camionnette. Divers matériaux de mesures, de photo et autres instruments étaient entassés sans grand soin dans son coffre. Edward s'empara de ce qu'il avait besoin et referma le véhicule. Avec Karl, ils commencèrent à mesurer l'agroglyphe et à le comparer avec ceux qu'ils avaient déjà étudiés.

Karl était certainement le seul ami d'Edward, enfin, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Ils ne se parlaient que pour le strict minimum et travaillaient ensemble depuis environ cinq ans.

« L'avantage de travailler avec Karl, » songea Ed, « c'est qu'il ne me pose jamais de questions sur ma jeunesse et mes origines… » Et il se remit au travail.

Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée, et ils avaient enfin fini d'étudier leur crop circle.

« Je vais relever les données dans l'ordinateur, d'accord ? » informa Karl

« Tiens, voilà mes notes. »

Edward lui tendit un bloc de feuille remplie de sa grosse écriture penchée, et le regarda faire, remarquant encore une fois à quel point il ressemblait au Sergent Brosh.

« Pardon, monsieur ? » fit une petite voix dans son dos.

Le blond se retourna, devant lui se tenait une journaliste, à en juger son badge et sa caméra.

« Oui ? » répondit-il d'une voix chaude

« Je suis Helena Bolomay, journaliste pour la télévision Suisse Romande » se présenta-t-elle « Je voudrais savoir si vous seriez d'accord de vous faire interviewer pour le journal télévisé sur les crop circles, vu que vous avez l'air d'être un spécialiste de la question. »

« Où et quand ? » répondit simplement Edward

Il n'aimait pas les interviews, parler des petits bonhommes verts ne l'intéressaient pas, mais il avait pris l'habitude de faire le plus parler de lui possible afin de susciter des réactions chez les personnes au courant de l'existence d'un autre monde. Moyen plus ou moins payant par ailleurs.

« Et bien, pourquoi pas maintenant ? » s'enjoua la journaliste

« Alors allons-y… »

Dans un bar quelconque, en Angleterre, un homme sirotait une boisson en regardant l'écran de télévision derrière le comptoir. Un flash d'information spécial attira son attention. On annonçait l'apparition de crop circle dans la campagne Suisse. Quelques images prises en hauteur défilèrent, puis quelques témoignages de personnes sur place finirent le flash. Le premier était un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année aux yeux mordorés…

L'homme s'étouffa silencieusement.

Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui ?

Il secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir » songea-t-il

Il paya, se leva, et partit, le doute s'installant dans son esprit.

A suivre...


	2. je viens troubler la tranquillité d'Ed

**Titre :** Le temps passe, mais les blessures ne s'effacent pas...

**Auteur** : Naeloj and Heiji. Heiji pour ce deuxième chapitre...

**Couple** : Ed et Envy

**Résumé :** ( L'histoire se passe après l'animé et avant le film ) Pour revenir chez lui Ed a fait tant de recherche... Tant d'essais qui se sont avérés inutiles... alors maintenant, il cherche maintenant tout ce qui pourrait le ramener chez lui... Et si une de ses recherches lui faisait retrouver une autre personne...

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne sont pas hélas à nous... Moi, je veux bien qu'on m'offre la famille Armstrong, si c'est possible...

Chapitre 2 :

Assis à son bureau, Ed travaillait sans relâche depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'il travaillait, rien autour de lui n'avait d'importance, il arrivait même parfois à Ed de ne rien manger ou alors de se contenter d'un morceau de pain.

Karl en avait l'habitude depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Ce qui le rassura, ce fut que Ed sorte enfin de son bureau à 7 heures du matin, après avoir passé une nuit blanche, pour se changer les idées.

Ed attrapa une tasse à café et s'assit face à son ami. Karl savait bien que si Ed ne disait rien, c'était qu'il avait encore l'esprit ailleurs. Il décida donc, pour lui faire un peu oublier son travail, de lui parler.

« Ca va ? »

Ed releva la tête, les poches sous ses yeux lui donnaient une tête effrayante.

« Hum... »

« Tu devrais dormir, ça te ferait du bien... »

Ed secoua la tête.

« Non, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire... »

« Repose-toi un peu... Tu n'es pas si pressé... Te détendre t'aidera même peut-être à avancer... »

Ed grimaça.

« Bon, je termine et je vais me reposer... Ca te va ? »

* * *

Assis à son bureau, la journaliste Helena Bolomay regardait le dernier reportage qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui...

Elle était vraiment trop belle à la caméra cette fois-ci...

Peut-être un peu trop de rouge à lèvres, mais ça se voyait à peine...

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Helena éteignit la télévision.

« Entrez ! »

Helena s'attendait à voir entrer son patron, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas de lui.

« Bonjour. »

Intriguée, la jeune femme répondit à son visiteur. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années apparemment. Il avait de longs cheveux et affichait un visage de conquérant, sûr de lui.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je voudrais savoir où est-ce que je peux trouver la personne que vous avez interviewée il y a quatre jours de ça... Edward Elric. »

Apparemment, son visiteur semblait vouloir être direct et ne pas vouloir prendre de détour.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner ce genre d'information. »

« Vraiment ? »

Le ton de son visiteur se fit menaçant, ce qui effraya la journaliste. Mais elle en avait déjà vu d'autres dans ses reportages et elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner pour si peu...

« Et que lui voulez-vous ? »

« Je veux qu'il m'aide à rentrer chez moi. »

Le visiteur avait dit cette phrase sur un ton étrange qui intrigua la journaliste. Devant le silence de la jeune femme, le visiteur reprit la parole.

« J'ai BESOIN de cette adresse. »

Le ton du visiteur était devenu très dur et encore plus effrayant. Helena jeta un coup d'oeil à son carnet d'adresses sur le bureau. Ce regard n'échappa pas au visiteur qui, aussitôt, s'en saisit.

« Hé ! »

La journaliste se leva, outrée. Son visiteur était en train de feuilleter le carnet. Helena tenta de l'en empêcher, mais dès qu'elle approcha de lui, il la renvoya en la bousculant atterrir dans son fauteuil.

« Ne bougez pas, j'en ai pour quelques secondes et il ne vous arrivera rien. »

Ayant trouvé la page qui l'intéressait, il l'arracha puis jeta la carnet sur le bureau d'Helena avant de filer.

* * *

Ed jeta encore un coup d'oeil à toutes ses photos. Ca faisait à nouveau des heures qu'il était dessus. Toutes ses recherches depuis tant d'années et ça n'e l'avait mené à rien, juste à de faux espoirs comme celui de retourner chez lui. Mais pourtant, jamais il n'avait désespéré d'un jour revoir son frère, Winry, Maître Izumi et les autres... Mais le temps était passé depuis dans ce monde et sûrement dans le sien aussi. Mais peu importait maintenant, c'était devenu une obsession. Ed bailla, finalement, il devait reconnaître que Karl avait raison, il était fatigué et il devait se reposer.

Mais si Ed détestait dormir, c'était parce qu'il faisait toujours les mêmes rêves...

Al

Winry

Risembool...

A nouveau, il voyait dans ses rêves toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Il lui était même arrivé de rêver du colonel Mustang et du commandant Armstrong.

Ed rangea toutes les photos dans un dossier puis se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'allongea tout habillé, s'accordant ainsi un peu de répit.

* * *

En bas, Karl était en train de ranger un peu la maison. S'il n'avait pas été là, Ed aurait vécu dans une véritable porcherie. Ca faisait maintenant tellement longtemps qu'il aidait Ed qu'il connaissait les moindres habitudes de celui-ci. Il savait bien pourquoi Ed ne dormait que très peu. Il l'avait déjà entendu crier dans son sommeil, mais par pudeur, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte.

Karl laissa tomber ce qu'il faisait pour aller ouvrir la porte, la personne entra alors aussitôt, sans rien demander.

« Où est Edward ? »

Karl dévisagea son visiteur, il ressentait une sensation étrange. Le visiteur, apparemment impatient, regardait partout autour de lui. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient en suivant les mouvements de sa tête.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Où est Edward Elric ? Je dois lui parler. »

« Répondez d'abord à ma question, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Un vieil ami de Ed. »

Cette phrase intrigua Karl.

« C'est impossible, je connais Ed depuis des années et je connais tout ceux qui pourraient être ses amis. »

Le visiteur n'écoutait que d'une oreille, continuant à jeter des regards un peu partout.

« Disons plutôt que je suis un vieil ennemi alors et que je le connais depuis plus de 70 ans. »

Le visage de Karl se figea.

Avait-il vraiment bien entendu ? 70 ans ?

Karl dévisagea le jeune homme face à lui sans rien dire. Le visiteur commençait à réellement perdre patience. Agacé, il commença à crier !

« ED, REPONDS-MOI ! »

Le visiteur se tut, mais ne reçut pas de réponse.

« ED ! SI TU ES LA, DESCENDS ! ESPECE DE NABOT ! »

* * *

Ed s'était enfin endormi quand tout à coup, quelque chose arriva à ses oreilles. Une voix qui lui semblait familière, une voix qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps.

Mais, trop fatigué, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il se retourna dans son lit quand, tout à coup, un mot le réveilla. D'un seul coup, énervé, il se redressa sur son lit. Ed ne prit même pas le temps de complètement évacuer les dernières traces du sommeil, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et hurla à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

« Qui est-ce qui est plus petit qu'un nain de jardin ? »

Ed baissa les yeux pour voir à qui il venait de déclamer sa phrase et, aussitôt, son esprit bugga. Il avait très bien reconnu la personne à côté de Karl, mais c'était impossible, ce n'était pas lui, pas après tant d'années !

Son visiteur n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« En... Envy ? »

Ce mot fit réagir le visiteur qui doutait encore de s'être trompé de personne, mais maintenant, en entendant son nom, il savait qu'il s'agisait bien du Edward Elric de son monde.

Complètement réveillé, Ed resta surpris quelques secondes avant de réagir à son tour.

« Karl ! Eloigne-toi de lui, il est dangereux ! »

Ed se mit aussitôt sur la défensive. Effrayé et intrigué, Karl s'éloigna lentement d'Envy.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu crois que je me débrouillerais pour me faire autant remarquer si je vous voulais du mal ? »

Ed, que l'argument avait en partie convaincu, se calma.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« A ton avis, avorton ? »

Ed était tellement énervé, tellement rouge, que de la fumée aurait pu sortir de ses oreilles.

« Arrête Envy ! Et dis-moi ce que tu me veux ? »

Envy se calma et, sur un ton étrange, il répondit :

« Je veux que tu m'aides à rentrer chez moi. »

A suivre...

Voilà la suite de cette nouvelle histoire... J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Si c'est le cas, n 'oubliez pas de nous laisser une review... Merci d'avance...

J'espère Naeloj que tu n'es pas déçue à la lecture de ce chapitre...

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Sabine02 et Magical Girl Kiki et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...

je vous retrouve au chapitre 4, à toi Naeloj de prendre la suite !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	3. De beaux yeux verts

**Titre :** Le temps passe, mais les blessures ne s'effacent pas...

**Auteur** : Naeloj and Heiji. Aujourd'hui Naeloj

**Couple** : Ed et Envy

**Résumé :** ( L'histoire se passe après l'animé et avant le film ) Pour revenir chez lui Ed a fait tant de recherche... Tant d'essais qui se sont avérés inutiles... alors maintenant, il cherche maintenant tout ce qui pourrait le ramener chez lui... Et si une de ses recherches lui faisait retrouver une autre personne...

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne sont pas hélas à nous... (Nae: mais si on me vend Envy, je l'achète XD)

* * *

_Envy se calma et, sur un ton étrange, il répondit :_

_« Je veux que tu m'aides à rentrer chez moi. »_

Ed soupira. La réponse d'Envy était tellement logique qu'il aurait pu la murmurer en même temps qu'il la disait. Enfin, ce n'était pas ce genre de considération qui allait résoudre leur problème. D'un geste las, il remit ses cheveux en arrière et, soupirant, il se retourna et alla dans la cuisine.

Envy le suivit de suite, sans prêter attention à ce pauvre Karl qui n'y comprenait plus rien mais qui le laissa tout de même entrer. Celui-ci n'eut que légèrement plus tard l'idée d'aller les rejoindre pour avoir des explications, son cerveau n'ayant pas tout à fait enregistré ce qu'il venait de se passer, encore bloqué sur le 70ans.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Edward avait déjà mis en route du café et celui qui semblait s'appeler Envy – nom bizarre mais qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, pensa-t-il– était assis sur une chaise, accoudé à la table, regardant le blond s'affairer autour des placards pour se saisir de deux tasses, trois lorsqu'il avisa son associé.

Karl alla s'asseoir face à Envy, vite rejoint par Ed et ils attendirent en silence que le café soit prêt. Une fois servi, Karl posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tant d'années :

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie Ed? »

Envy eut un sourire désabusé

« Tiens donc, le fullmetal nabot aurait peur de raconter son histoire ? »

Edward tiqua à l'entente de ce surnom qu'on ne lui avait pas donné depuis tellement d'année. Bien qu'il ne l'admit pas, retrouver quelqu'un qui le connaissait réellement lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il en venait même à apprécier qu'Envy le traite de nabot…

« Fullmetal… » murmura Karl, cherchant visiblement où il avait pu entendre ce nom, lui aussi familier. Soudain, il son village s'éclaira. « Fullmetal et Envy, comme la série de BD japonaise qui mobilise toute la bibliothèque? »

« Exactement Karl… » répondit Ed

« Attendez une seconde ! C'est quoi cette histoire de BD japonaise ? » s'insurgea Envy

« Et bien, il y a une série manga dont je suis « scénariste » qui parle d'Ametris. » expliqua-t-il gentiment en désignant la porte en face d'où l'on pouvait voir la bibliothèque en question. Envy s'empressa de se lever pour inspecter ces livres suspects.

« Mais quel rapport ? C'est juste une fiction, non ? »

Devant l'absence de négation d'Edward, Karl dut admettre que ce n'était finalement pas qu'une fiction. Il repensa à certains détails qui ne l'avait jusqu'alors pas frappé comme la ressemblance entre la psychologie et la physionomie du héros du manga et son ami, les noms d'Alphonse, Winry, Colonel Mustang qu'il avait tant de fois entendu durant les rêves agités du blond, et surtout les calculs interminables qu'Ed faisait pour trouver un raisonnement logique à chaque crop circle. Calculs qui, pour lui, ne ressemblait à rien, mais qui visiblement se rapportaient à l'alchimie.

Un petit rire venant de la bibliothèque le sortit de ses pensées. Suivant Ed, il retrouva Envy, un manga ouvert à la main, un sourire sardonique sur le visage.

« Oui ? » risqua Edward

« Comment j'ai trop la classe là dedans !!! » s'exclama-t-il, visiblement aux anges.

« Si on omet ta tronche de palmier, ouais, t'es pas mal… »

« QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITE DE PALMIER ?!? ESPECE DE POID CHICHE ! »

Le blond se cacha avec énormément de maturité derrière Karl, sans remarquer que le visage de son « meilleur ennemi » portait désormais une étrange expression

« Viendrais-tu de me dire que…je suis pas mal ? »

Edward rougit en comprenant la portée de ses paroles. Il tenta vainement de se défendre sous l'œil intéressé de l'homonculus.

« … Et puis de toute manière, t'es pas mon style ! Enfin, je veux dire que j'aime les femmes, quoi ! »

« C'est se qu'on dit… » murmura Envy ayant toujours le même sourire étrange. « Bon, c'est pas que cette conversation n'est pas intéressante, mais je voudrais bien savoir comment rentrer à Ametris, moi. »

« Parce que tu crois franchement que je serais encore ici si je le savais ?!? » s'exclama l'alchimiste

« Non, bien sûr… C'était trop beau. » répondit-il, soudainement extrêmement sombre. Il reposa le manga qu'il tenait toujours en main et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, voûté, comme si le poids du monde s'était abattu sur ses épaules sans aucun signe précurseur.

« Pourquoi pars-tu ? » demanda Karl, ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche depuis un certain temps.

« C'est évident non ? Vous n'avez pas ce que je suis venu chercher, je ne vais pas m'imposer à vous plus longtemps, surtout que moi et le nabot, on ne peut simplement pas se supporter. »

« Et tu sais où aller ? »

« Je me trouverai bien un p'tit coin pour la nuit… » sourit-il, apparemment peu convaincu par son propos.

« Tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu veux… » risqua Ed « Comme ça, tu pourras jeter un coup d'œil à mes recherches demain. » justifia-t-il sous le regard inquisiteur de l'homonculus.

« Sauf si ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans la chambre d'Ed, c'est le seul endroit où il y a la place pour un lit de camp. » termina Karl

« ça me va. » répondit simplement Envy, trop content d'avoir un lit pour la nuit.

En voyant Envy revenir sur ses pas, Edward sentit une sensation étrange lui remuer les tripes. Avait-il bien fait de proposer à l'homonculus de rester pour la nuit ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Envy, après avoir lu tous les mangas concernant Ametris, partit se coucher, fatigué par les évènements récents.

En premier lieu, il avait voulu déranger le nabot pour le plaisir de le déranger d'abord et ensuite pour qu'il lui indique où il pouvait dormir. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu parler de son enfance à Karl, il avait renoncé. Pourquoi ? il ne le savait pas très bien. Peut-être qu'après un demi-millénaire de vie il s'était légèrement assagi. Peut-être que c'était autre chose. Il ne voulait simplement pas savoir.

Après avoir ouvert chacune des portes de la maison, il découvrit une petite chambre à coucher des plus bordéliques. Une prothèse en équilibre précaire sur la table-bureau le renseigna sur le propriétaire de l'endroit. Ainsi, il devait dormir dans ce fouillis…

Retrouvant ses pulsions anciennes, il décida mesquinement de s'approprier du grand lit et de laisser à Edward le soin de se prendre le lit de camp.

« La vache… ! » murmura Karl avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Edward venait de lui raconter sa vie, enfin, plus ou moins les grandes lignes de celle-ci. Il ne dit rien d'autre, digérant les informations que son collègue lui avait gentiment balancé à la figure. Il avait peine à y croire, pourtant, tout concordait. Son apparence inchangée depuis leur rencontre, ses rêves étranges- délirants parfois-, ses prothèses si performantes, son étrange intérêt pour les interviews, tout. Et cet Envy, âgé de plus de 500ans s'il croyait Ed, venait de prouver l'authenticité des dires du blond. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne. Alors si tout était vrai, il avait un humain artificiel dans sa maison, un homme dépourvu de sentiment et d'âme.

« La vache… ! » répéta-t-il

Ed eut un soupir fatigué. Parler de son passé lui avait pris énormément de forces et psychologiquement, il se sentait à bout. Aussi, il souhaita une bonne nuit à Karl et s'en alla, rêvant de son lit si douillet et près à l'accueillir.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, la réalité fut dure. Son lit ô combien merveilleux était occupé par un palmier humain. C'est n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela de l'existence de l'homonculus.

Il s'approcha un peu et tomba sur le visage endormi d'Envy. Ainsi, il semblait presque innocent. Edward eut beaucoup de mal à assimiler cette vision à la personnalité connue de celui-ci. Enfin, nul besoin de s'appesantir sur son visage d'angelot, restait à régler le problème du lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui proposer de rester à ce palmier ambulant ?!? » pensa Ed en faisant le nécessaire pour pouvoir dormir. « Qu'il crève sous un pont, on s'en fout ! En plus, il fait des allusions stupides sur ma taille et me traite de nabot alors que j'ai grandis depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… »

Il prit le lit pliable et tenta de le préparer, en vain, jusqu'à ce qu'il le mette côte à côte avec son lit, seule façon pour pouvoir le déplier entièrement. Reprenant son monologue mais cette fois à haute voix, il prit un coussin et des draps. « Et puis, me faire dire qu'il est « pas mal », il est vraiment tordu ! Surtout qu'il est maigre, vraiment trop maigre ! Beuark, un palmier décharné non merci. Par contre, il faut admettre qu'il a des beaux yeux sans l'effet de la pierre. Des beaux yeux verts… »

Et c'est sur ces pensées que l'alchimiste s'endormit, inconscient qu'à côté de lui, l'homonculus avait ouvert les yeux et avait écouté chacune de ses paroles sans en manquer une seule…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu. Ni toi d'ailleurs, Heiji. Je te laisse les rênes pour nous concoter un nouveau chapitre !

Grand merci à **Magical Girl Kiki**( merci d'avoir signaler le problème au niveau des reviews anonymes, j'y ai remédier) , **Matsuyama** et **Sabine02** pour leurs reviews

On se retrouve bientôt

Naeloj


	4. Nuit étoilée

**Titre :** Le temps passe, mais les blessures ne s'effacent pas...

**Auteur** : Naeloj and Heiji. Heiji pour ce deuxième chapitre...

**Bêtalectrice :** Ephemeris

**Couple** : Ed et Envy

**Résumé :** ( L'histoire se passe après l'animé et avant le film ) Pour revenir chez lui Ed a fait tant de recherche... Tant d'essais qui se sont avérés inutiles... alors maintenant, il cherche maintenant tout ce qui pourrait le ramener chez lui... Et si une de ses recherches lui faisait retrouver une autre personne...

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne sont pas hélas à nous... Moi, je veux bien qu'on m'offre la famille Armstrong, si c'est possible...

Chapitre 4 :

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Ed fut tiré de ses rêves. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, il était deux heures du matin. Agacé, il se retourna pour se rendormir lorsqu'il remarqua que Envy n'était plus là.

Cette découverte lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il se redressa aussitôt dans la pièce, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'homonculus.

Rien.

Méfiant, Ed se leva et partit à la recherche de Envy. Il ne chercha pas bien longtemps la trace de l'homonculus, son instinct lui disait qu'il était dehors. En effet, il y avait un parc devant l'endroit où il habitait. Ed s'habilla un peu plus correctement pour sortir, il enfila ses chaussures et sortit.

Ainsi, il trouva Envy exactement où son instinct l'avait guidé.

Il était assis sur un des bancs du parc et semblait rêveur. Ed se sentit soulagé puisque, contrairement à sa première pensée, Envy n'était pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

Ed hésita une seconde à le rejoindre étant donné que l'homonculus ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, mais il constata assez vite qu'il s'était trompé.

« Si tu crois que parce que tu es plus petit, on ne te voit pas approcher, Fullmetal, tu te goures ! »

En prononçant ces paroles, Envy s'était retourné vers Ed pour voir sa réaction. Elle ne se fit pas prier longtemps.

« Qui est plus petit qu'un vermisseau ? »

Ed était prêt à l'attaque verbale, chose pour laquelle il était assez doué grâce à sa répartie gagnée grâce à sa longue expérience sur cette terre. Mais contre tout attente, Envy ne continua pas la joute oratoire, il fixa Ed et éclata de rire, déstabilisant complètement l'alchimiste.

Le rire d'Envy semblait sincère, ce qui surprit énormément Ed qui resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Envy arrête de rire et lui reparle.

« Au lieu de t'énerver tout seul en restant planté là, soit tu me laisses seul, soit tu viens ici admirer le paysage. »

Ed hésita à nouveau, mais cela ressemblait à une sorte d'invitation pour l'homonculus et après tout, maintenant qu'il était réveillé... Ed s'avança et s'assit à côté d'Envy. Ce dernier fixait les étoiles sans rien dire puis après un long silence, il reprit à nouveau la parole.

« Alors comme ça, tu " t'en fous de moi ? Je peux crever sous un pont'' ? »

Ed, en entendant ses propres paroles répétées hors de leur contexte, manqua de s'étouffer et regretta aussitôt de les avoir prononcées.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.. En fait.. »

« Pas la peine de t'expliquer. »

A nouveau, le silence se fit entre les deux garçons. Ed arrivait de moins en moins à cerner son vieil ennemi. Par moments, il se montrait susceptible, irascible et par d'autres, il réagissait comme un humain, un humain qui a besoin de se confier. Ed était très perplexe quand les paroles qu'il prononça ne firent que confirmer ce qu'il ressentait.

« J'ai déjà essayé de mourir dans ce monde vois-tu, Fullmetal, mais c'est impossible... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne vieillis plus comme toi et je ne peux pas mourir... Malgré toutes mes tentatives, j'ai échoué... Et pourtant, je ne suis plus un homonculus, il n'y a pas d'homonculus dans ce monde, c'est donc impossible... Je suis davantage proche d'un être humain.. Je ne comprends pas... »

Ed resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ce monologue. Puis, une phrase dans le discours de Envy raisonna dans sa tête.

« Comment ça ? Tu n'es plus homonculus ? »

« C'est logique non ? Il n'y a pas d'alchimie dans ce monde de m... Donc pas d'homonculus... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis... Je sais que je ne suis plus un homonculus à cause des sensations que je ressens, mais je ne suis pas non plus humain car je cicatrise toujours à une vitesse incroyable et je ne vieillis pas. »

Ed resta surpris par les propos d'Envy. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question. Puis, il essaya de détourner un peu la conversation.

« Le fait qu'on ne vieillisse pas peut s'expliquer... »

Envy ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le vide. Edward hésita avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je... Je pense que le temps ne passe pas de la même façon entre notre monde et celui-ci. Il se peut que plus d'un demi-siècle se soit écoulé ici et que dans notre monde il ne se soit passé qu'une année voir même seulement quelques mois. Et comme nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde, nous vieillissons au rythme de notre monde... Dans l'absolu, il se pourrait que nous passions cent ans ici et qu'il ne se soit écoulé qu'une heure dans notre monde... »

Envy semblait être redescendu sur terre pour écouter Ed. Il ricana sans que Ed comprenne pourquoi.

« Quoi ? »

Envy s'arrêta de ricaner et regarda Ed avec un sourire innocent.

« Heureusement que ce n'est pas l'inverse... S'il se passait cent ans dans notre monde pendant qu'ici il se passe seulement une heure, on aurait vécu et on serait mort en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire... »

Ed n'avait jamais pensé à cette idée.

« On doit avoir de la chance malgré tout dans notre malheur... »

Ed ne répondit pas. Il resta à son tour à fixer les étoiles et à son tour, il se mit à penser à Amestris, à Central, à Resembool...

A Al, qu'il aimerait tant voir... Son frère, espérant qu'il allait toujours bien... la personne pour qui il avait tout fait, pour qui il avait tout sacrifié sans le moindre regret...

Il pensait à Winry, à mamie Pinako et à Izumi, espérant que toutes les trois s'occuperaient bien de son frère...

Tout manquait à Ed...

Les réflexions du colonel Mustang...

Les coups de clé sur la tête que lui donnait Winry...

Même les embrassades du commandant Armstrong pendant lesquels il risquait toujours de se faire casser une ou deux côtes...

Tout à coup, Envy parla à nouveau, ce qui fit redescendre Ed sur Terre.

« Le plus incroyable... C'est que notre monde me manque... Et les autres aussi... Lust, Glutonny... »

A nouveau, les paroles d'Envy surprirent Ed. Etait-ce parce qu'il était seul dans ce monde depuis plus de soixante ans qu'il était devenu comme ça ? Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir de revenir chez lui, que la rencontre avec Ed lui rappelait son monde et qu'il avait besoin de se confier ?

Ed ne savait pas. Mais il redoutait le moment où Envy, comme d'habitude, mettrait fin à la conversation en s'énervant.

« Tu sais qu'ils ont leur double dans ce monde. »

En entendant ces paroles, Envy se retourna. On lisait la surprise sur son visage.

« C'est vrai ? »

Ed acquiesça.

« J'ai même rencontré le sosie de mon frère Alphonse. Ca m'a causé un sacré choc, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit la vérité... Et ce n'est pas le seul que j'ai vu... J'ai également vu le double du Lieutenant Hughes, de sa femme, du commandant Armstrong, mais aussi de Lust... J'ai essayé de ne pas trop garder contact avec eux... C'est trop douloureux... Ils me rappellent sans cesse mon passé... Tout ce que j'ai perdu. Surtout qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec les personnes que j'ai connues...Des personnes que j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir revoir, à qui je voudrais pouvoir parler. »

La voix de Ed se fit plus faible, mais Envy ne plongea pas dans son sentimentalisme.

« Chose qui n'arrivera jamais. On est bloqué ici à jamais ! »

En terminant cette phrase, Envy se leva et ficha un coup de pied dans une pierre qui traînait sur le sol. Il semblait maintenant bouillir de rage.

« J'en ai marre de cet endroit, de cette vie ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de passer soixante-dix ans à dépérir ici. Sans avoir rien à faire si ce n'est mourir d'ennui ! »

Ed se leva pour faire face à Envy.

« Tu crois que peut-être, j'ai mieux vécu que toi ? J'ai tout essayé pour retourner chez moi ! Je me suis intéressé à la science, aux fusées et à plein d'autres choses sans que cela ne m'apporte le moindre résultat ! J'ai tout essayé... »

Ed ne termina pas sa phrase, Envy le coupa.

« Mais moi aussi, je me suis intéressé à tout ce qui pouvait me ramener chez moi ! Mais l'alchimie dans ce foutu pays se limite à la recherche de la pierre philosophale pour changer du plomb en or et elle se limite à quelques contes ! On peut même se demander si elle n'a jamais existé ici ! J'ai recherché la moindre trace véridique d'alchimie pendant toute ma foutue vie ici. J'ai passé ma vie en Angleterre sans trouver un indice pouvant m'aider. Et un jour, je regarde la télé et qui je vois ? Le fullmetal nabot ? Je pars à sa recherche et pour entendre quoi ? Que lui aussi a échoué ? Lui qui se pensait si malin ! »

Ed attrapa Envy par le col.

« Et alors ? Moi, je n'ai pas abandonné ! Je continue à chercher ! C'est pour ça que j'ai étudié ses crops circle. Ils représentent des choses très intrigantes et je pense qu'ils peuvent être un lien avec notre monde. »

« C'est vrai ? »

L'incrédulité d'Envy se sentait dans sa voix.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ! »

Ed resta silencieux.

« Tu vas me répondre ! »

« Parce que je ne veux plus avoir de faux espoir ! J'ai trop espéré pour être déçu ! Tu m'entends ! Je ne veux plus croire que je vais enfin rentrer demain pour finalement me retrouver le bec dans l'eau ! »

Le silence s'imposa tout seul entre les deux garçons. Il dura un petit moment pendant lequel les deux garçons se jaugèrent. Puis finalement, après s'être légèrement calmés tous les deux, Envy reprit la parole.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils ont un lien avec notre monde ? »

« Chaque alchimiste utilise un symbole particulier comme le colonel Mustang et le commandant Armstrong sur leurs gants... Et certains de ces symboles, je les ai retrouvés de façon similaire dans des crops circle. »

« C'est à dire ? »

Ed souffla.

« On parlera de tout ça demain matin... Je te montrerai toutes mes recherches... Mais en attendant, il faut que nous dormions un peu... Ca fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas eu une nuit normale... »

Envy céda à la demande d'Ed et retourna se coucher, mais le sommeil mit très longtemps à venir pour les deux garçons...

A suivre...

Voilà un chapitre qui s'est fait vraiment mais vraiment fait attendre... J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop déconnecté du reste et qu'il te plaira Naeloj pour que tu puisse prendre la suite...

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review...

En attendant, on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Matsuyama, Sabine02, Magical Girl Kiki, Heiji, Merou, Sasuga, Zephy, Holy'Shrimp, Vyvyjtdr, Kawai-chou et surtout celles à qui on n'a pas pu répondre...

Maintenant je me tais, A toi Naeloj de faire un magnifique chapitre 5 !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


End file.
